<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shiver by majoramort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952397">shiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort'>majoramort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, F/M, Female Reader, Ice Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is just shameless smut i'm sorry, unironic use of "good girl"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to try something."</p><p>Five words that you’ve heard over and over. You’ve been the nervous giver and the excited receiver of this phrase, just a little sentence that lights a fire under you every time. This time, though, there’s no fire. Quite the opposite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello </p><p>please heed the tags! i used this as a short little fic to break up some pretty bad writer's block i've been having, and also just as a way to cope with the indescribable hotness of anakin skywalker. </p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> I want to try something. </em> </p><p>Five words that you’ve heard over and over. You’ve been the nervous giver and the excited receiver of this phrase, just a little sentence that lights a fire under you every time. This time, though, there’s no fire. Quite the opposite. </p><p>The silk sheets stick against your skin as you writhe around on your bed. There’s no fire, but it’s <em> hot, </em> so hot that you feel the beads of sweat forming on your brow that slide down to meet the blindfold placed carefully over your eyes.</p><p>“Be patient,” Anakin calls from somewhere on the other side of the room. You want to pick up one of the pillows and throw it in his general direction, but you know that he’ll only drag this out further if you start acting out. Exhaling pointedly instead, you drop your head back against one of the many pillows. </p><p>You’re in your apartment high above Coruscant. Ships zip by all around you, lighting up the night as if the planet’s surface was covered in its own set of constellations. It feels tucked away, a little shard of paradise for you to hide in, a place where time can move as slow as you want it– even if you wanted to hit fast forward right now. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe we could just… experiment? </em>
</p><p>This time it had been you who’d said the words. You’d heard about it on some HoloNet show that tried to be scandalous, catering to romantically-involved viewers and telling them <em> secrets </em>for how to spice things up in the bedroom with their less than competent partners. Your partner is plenty competent, but when you’d heard the line thrown out in passing, your ears had immediately perked up. </p><p>Something clinks in a bowl, this time from another part of the room. He’s messing with you– moving around and keeping away from you while the apartment gets hotter and hotter. A little voice in the back of your head tells you that he probably turned the temperature <em>all </em>the way up. </p><p>You shift around again, feeling Anakin’s eyes glued on your body. You’re completely naked, having stripped down when he wrapped the strip of cloth around your eyes and left to retrieve the things he needed. You’ve never felt so on display, sitting with your knees pulled up to your chest but still very much exposed to the stifling air. </p><p>“Do I need to beg?” you whine, surprising yourself. Part of the problem with waiting is you know what’s coming and how amazing it’s going to be. </p><p>“That might help, yes,” Anakin chuckles back at you, but it does sound like his voice is getting closer to you. “I don’t want to keep my girl waiting, though.” </p><p>The bed dips at the end as he sits down at the foot of it. He sets something down on the bed off to the side. Long, nimble fingers brush against the tops of your knees, gently massaging the joints. </p><p>“You’re certain about this? You can still change your mind.” You nod in response to him, your throat sticking and not wanting to produce noise. You’re absolutely certain about this. </p><p>It’s quiet for a moment as one of his hands leaves you. A moment later, warm lips meet your own in a slow, sensual kiss. You hadn’t actually gotten a lot of time with him tonight before right now, and it feels good to let loose and enjoy the taste of him, honey and lavender on your tongue. </p><p>When the ice first makes contact with your skin, you jump up a little. Anakin shushes you, pulling back until he knows you’re settled. Moving to kiss down your neck, he brings the cube back to your searing hot skin. </p><p>It’s no bigger than your thumb, but it packs a sensation that’s utterly opposite to the raging heat of your body. Anakin holds it delicately and traces down the length of your side, sending a chill through you. His lips and hands leave you for a minute, and you almost whine again at the loss of contact. </p><p>“Be <em>patient,</em>” he repeats. You know it’s childish and you have no idea if he’s even looking at your face, but you stick your tongue at him in defiance. Grasping at straws to get him to actually <em>touch </em>you, you flop back down against the pillows, letting your knees fall open to the sides. </p><p>“There you are,” Anakin whispers, framing his hands at your sides and situating into the space you’ve made for him. Here you are. Shamelessly, you wiggle your hips at him a little. </p><p>He seems to weigh his course of action for a moment, before bringing two fingers to your center and spreading you for him. Your breath picks up again, your chest rapidly rising and falling as his fingers glide through you. As one fingertip teases with the idea of pushing into you, his mouth finds its way up to the underside of your breast. </p><p>“Holy shit,” you gasp, your hands flying up to slide into his hair. Anakin holds another cube of ice between his teeth, pushing it against your sticky skin. It’s cold and the temperature bites, but your nipples are impossibly hard as he sucks one into his mouth. </p><p>All of your focus is on that point but gets suddenly drawn away as he finally presses the two fingers inside of you. He takes up a slow pace, trying to get deeper instead of faster. Just the way you want it. </p><p>His lips leave you for a moment as he switches to your other breast, picking up another ice cube from the bowl. Pulling away from you completely, he drops the cube onto your chest, where it instantly begins to melt. </p><p>“Is this good?” Anakin asks in a dangerously low tone, his now cold lips kissing your stomach. </p><p>He <em>has </em>to know it’s good. In just a few minutes you’re as wet for him as you’ve ever been in your life, your pussy open and just as hot as the rest of your body. You feel like a live wire, simultaneously feeling smothered by heat but tingling from ice. </p><p>“<em> Yes, </em>yes. I promise,” you breathe, planting your feet down and lifting your hips off of the bed to try and take more of him. </p><p>“Good,” he answers. His fingers leave you mercilessly, but you’re immediately appeased when you feel his cock coming to rest in the seam of your pussy. You can’t see it, but you can feel the hardness and weight of it, the intimidating length that begins at the bottom of your core and reaches up towards your stomach. In a fluid motion, his lips are back on yours again, opening into a deep kiss. </p><p>The sneaky shit pushes an ice cube into your mouth. You crack it between your teeth, grinning up at him. Hands now empty, Anakin wraps his fingers around your waist. </p><p>“Roll over,” he whispers, poking you in the side. He helps you as you flip over onto your stomach, before moving his hands down to raise your ass into the air. You keep your arms down on the bed, shoulders lowered so that your back keeps an arch to it. You don’t think you imagine his small moan behind you. “That’s my good girl.” </p><p>Practically mewling, you try once again to shove yourself to him, but find his mouth instead of… well, his cock. You aren’t complaining though, and as his lips seal around your already throbbing clit, you almost scream out. There’s no reason that you should have to keep quiet, no other Jedi at risk of hearing you, so you think <em>what the hell.  </em></p><p>“Fuck, Anakin,” you choke, eyes squeezing shut. He only gives you a <em> hmm </em>as he reaches out to the side. “Please, <em> please.”  </em></p><p>“Do you want to forget about the ice?” You weigh the question in your mind for a second before deciding it’s probably not the best idea. While it’d certainly speed things up, it’s also the only thing keeping you from burning up. And he uses it so, so well. </p><p>“No,” you squeak. “But can you use the <em> ice </em> while you’ve got your cock in me?” </p><p>“Filthy mouth,” he scolds playfully, raising up onto his knees behind you. Another bite of cold finds your skin as Anakin runs a half-melted cube up the curve of your spine, following the length of your body around your ass and down the back of one of your thighs. “I’ll have to do something about that sometime.” </p><p>You know he’s watching when your cunt quivers. </p><p>“Some other time?” you plead, growing more and more desperate for him by the second. The combined effect of the ice and heat plus the blindfold is just… doing something to you, and you want more. As much as possible. </p><p>“Sure,” he agrees, and your ears perk up at the sound of him pumping himself in his fist a few times. You try to steady your breath. The ice was an absolutely wonderful idea– for the both of you, even. It drives him crazy to see you driven crazy. </p><p>His cold lips press a line of kisses across your back as he slowly slips his cock into you. Breath stuttering, you feel Anakin press his forehead into your body to ground himself. </p><p>“Good girl, you’re being so good,” he mutters thoughtlessly. You can barely dignify him with a response. His cock is so much thicker than his fingers, and it practically splits you open, but in the best way possible. </p><p>His hips find more of a roll than a thrust, angling as deep as he possibly can as his chilled hands reach to find your breasts, to pinch each of your nipples between his fingers. With each movement of his body, he fills you further and further. You aren’t even sure <em>how </em>he fits into you at this angle. </p><p>You moan incoherently, a string of <em> fucks </em> and <em>pleases </em>cascading out of your mouth at an embarrassing pace. Sensing what you need, one of Anakin’s hands drifts up to drag across your clit, your pleasure helping him ease further into you. He responds with his own disjointed thoughts and moans. </p><p>“So tight for me, you look so gorgeous like this,” he tells you, materializing another ice cube to run across the backs of your calves as he grinds his hips deeper into you, picking up a short rhythm. His thrusts are small but so powerful, somehow finding that spot that makes every single one of your muscles clamp up. </p><p>The blindfold you’re wearing is almost useless at this point– you couldn’t open your eyes if you tried. A flood of heat overtakes you, all originating from the ice that runs across your skin. You clamp down on him when you cum, burying your face into the pillow to muffle the obscene noises you’re making. </p><p>A strong arm wraps around your shoulder, pulling you up until you’re standing on your knees with your back against his chest. </p><p>“I wanted to hear you.” Anakin’s lips are right next to your ear, and an involuntary shiver racks through you. “Can you be a good girl for a little longer?”</p><p>“Yes,” you respond immediately, knowing what’s coming. </p><p>Anakin doesn’t respond but picks up his pace until it’s almost punishing. It’s hard and fast and deep and so <em>much </em>with his ice-cold hands grabbing at your body from all angles, his chilled mouth sucking marks onto one of your shoulders. You throw your head to one side to give him more room when he moves to kiss up your neck in the same way. </p><p>You’re falling apart again– you didn’t get a break after your orgasm and he’s fucking you through to another one already. The motions of his fingers on your oversensitive clit practically make your legs seize, and you let him take over and practically support your entire weight as a second orgasm shakes your whole body. </p><p>But he’s falling apart too. His fingers dig deeper into your sides, and for a second you swear you feel a flash of teeth digging into your skin. He finishes almost out of nowhere– pushing a few more hard thrusts as his cock pulses inside of you. Anakin fucks you until you feel the evidence running down your thighs onto the silk sheets. </p><p>When he eventually pulls out, you resent losing the feeling of him being so close. </p><p>Anakin flops down onto the bed and pulls you with him, careful not to disturb the bowl– though it’s getting closer to being ice water than just ice, now. Your blindfold is wordlessly removed, and shining blue eyes meet your own. </p><p>He kisses the tip of your nose softly, a gentle and chaste move that exists in stark contrast to everything that just happened. Rolling over to face him, you bury your head in his chest.</p><p>Your bedroom is quiet once again, the thrumming of electricity from the building and the city outside permeating through the walls. </p><p>“So,” Anakin says, breaking the silence. You’d honestly almost fallen asleep. “What do you want to try next?”</p><p>In your sleepy daze, a laugh bubbles up from inside you. </p><p>“I’ll let you know when I think of something,” you answer. He hums in agreement, smoothing a warming hand against your skin. </p><p>It’s silent for a moment again.</p><p>“Anakin?” you whisper. He angles his head to show you he’s listening. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course,” he whispers back. “Always.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was based on a couple of requests from my <a href="https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p><p>if you liked this, come talk to me over there or in the comments. as always, thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>